Sanguineus Noctiluca
by Ichia
Summary: La creciente Inglaterra con una maldicion en las sombras. Dos vampiros vagan por las calles, hasta que un arabe se convierte en la malcicion de un inmortal de ojos verdes 3x4 1x2 entre otros, buajajajaja
1. Chapter 1:: Encuentro

Sanguineus Noctiluca

By Ichia

En la creciente Inglaterra, las oportunidades crecían al igual que la población, y numerosas familias emigraban de distintos lugares pero, Inglaterra contaba con una oscura maldición.

Aquellas leyendas de las criaturas de la noche que se alimentaban de la sangre de sus presas eran ahora algo temido y cuestionado. Recientemente personas habían muerto misteriosamente a mitad de la noche, con dos curiosos orificios en sus cuellos.

Nadie sabía quien era el o los responsables de estos asesinatos, sin embargo ahora los habitantes temen de aquellas criaturas que según dicen, si te encuentras con una, serás lo último que veras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna iluminaba las nubes en el cielo de Inglaterra que yacía en la oscuridad, el Big Ben ya marcaba las 11:45 de la noche y los faroles ya ardían en las calles y en las cercanías del puerto.

El puerto del sur... donde numerosos barcos llegaban con nuevas familias, y numerosos zarpaban con bienes hacia las demás esquinas del mundo.

Sin embargo, un barco que acababa de llegar llamaba la atención, era el más grande del puerto aquella noche, seguramente de una poderosa familia. Los ayudantes del puerto y del barco, auxiliaron en bajar las propiedades.

Un joven llegó a tierra firme, llevaba una manta negra de terciopelo para cubrirse del aire frío de Inglaterra, su pelo era dorado como el oro, su piel era pálida y pura, pero no más que sus ojos color aqua.

Su dulce pelo bailaba con el viento, la pureza de aquel joven era imprescindible, tanta pureza, que el inocente no se percato de estar siendo observado desde la oscuridad.

Ojos verdes amenazantes le seguían, cada paso, y cada sutil movimiento.

"Amo Quatre, háganos el favor de subir al carruaje, nosotros nos encargaremos de las pertenencias" ordeno dulcemente un señor ya dejando la mediana edad. Tenía el pelo café oscuro y una corta barba.

"si, gracias Rashid" respondió Quatre con una amable sonrisa.

El carruaje ya estaba esperándolo en el puerto, Quatre se dirigió a el, Rashid seguramente llevara las maletas a la nueva casa. El carrocero haló las riendas de los dos caballos.

"¡Esperen!" gritó Rashid y el carrocero inmediatamente se detuvo.

"dime Rashid" dijo Quatre volteándose hacia él confundido.

"Bichara te acompañara, estuve hablando con algunos del puerto, las calles no son muy seguras a estas horas de la noche"

"Si Rashid" respondió Quatre obedientemente.

Bichara caminó hacia el carruaje, Quatre le hizo espacio, su sonrisa aún presente. El carrocero haló las riendas nuevamente y los dos caballos comenzaron a andar en una rápida caminata.

Las calles solo estaban ocupadas por la neblina que era despejada por donde el carruaje pasaba. No se escuchaba sonido alguno, solo el andar de los caballos.

Nuevamente, aquellos ojos verdes seguían el carruaje desde un callejón al final de la calle. Tenía la piel increíblemente pálida, hermosos ojos color bosque, y un pelo castaño que cubría uno de aquellos ahora interesados ojos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios mientras que el carruaje se acercaba. Ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del puerto.

La cabeza del joven Quatre se asomó por la ventana del carruaje, curioso mirando su nueva ciudad. Aquella figura oculta ansiosa en las sombras lo pudo apreciar mejor. Aquel joven era...

Era...

Era suyo.

La figura estaba decidida a conseguirlo, el carruaje ya estaba más cerca, aquella figura tenía una larga capa negra que se amarraba del cuello con dos botones al igual que el resto de la capa, dando paso a su hermosa figura masculina. Sus brazos estaban bajo la capa, y solo sobresalían sus botas negras.

El joven Quatre miró a su alrededor asombrado, este lugar era muy diferente a como era Arabia, Rashid le había contado que este lugar normalmente estaba nublado, cuando en Arabia, no había hora en que el sol no se diera la bienvenida, a excepción de la noche, claro esta.

Los hogares eran muy distintos, tenían las luces de sus casas encendidas en algunos cuartos, y era obvio que la gente de aquí era muy distinta a la de Arabia, aquellos pensamientos vagaban por su mente.

"Esta entusiasmado, ¿no amo Quatre?"

"si... este es un lugar muy distinto... estoy ansioso por que amanezca"

Súbitamente el carruaje se tambaleo violentamente "¡¿que ocurre!" grito Quatre preocupado.

Los caballos relincharon y el carrocero grito en un llanto de desesperación y temor.

De pronto el silencio tomó el control de la situación, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los pasajeros.

"¿Señor Collins?" pregunto Bichara.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

"Bichara..." murmuró Quatre preocupado.

"No se preocupe amo Quatre, saldré para verificar que es lo que ocurrió"

"¡¡No! Por favor, no me deje solo...

"solo será por un momento" le aseguró.

"No...

Bichara abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del carruaje, estaba oscuro, se percató de que las luces de las casas estaban ahora extintas, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Miró a su alrededor y vio nada. Se acerco hacia el frente del carruaje donde estaban los caballos y...

"¿Señor Collins?" pregunto Bichara.

El señor Collins yacía 'inconciente'. Bichara se le acerco para revisarlo, y descubrió que sus ojos se enfocaban a la nada, su boca esta media abierta, y en el cuello, había dos orificios de donde brotaba un poco de sangre.

"¿pero que es esto?" se cuestionó Bichara, "esta... muerto..." murmuró Bichara, rápidamente, algo atrapó su mirada, volteó a su alrededor.

Algo brillante capturó sus ojos, un objeto en un callejón, Bichara comenzó a caminar hacia él. Entro al callejón, detrás de una pila de basura, y unas cuantas ratas, ahí se encontraba el objeto.

Bichara se hincó y lo tomó.

"¿Un anillo?" se cuestionó Bichara. Era color azul, con el aro de oro. "que curioso..." murmuró Bichara.

"esto es mío" murmuró una fría voz detrás de Bichara.

Bochara se volteo lentamente, ojos temerosos por lo que vería.

Fríos ojos azules, como el color del anillo y una capa negra que se mecía con el viento.

Al segundo siguiente, Bichara yacía en el suelo, la fuerte criatura sobre él. Nunca pudo quitar sus ojos de aquella luz azul, una sonrisa se formó en esos pálidos labios, que se partieron rápidamente, mostrando dos largos colmillos, que se dirigieron a su cuello.

Ambos colmillos se enterraron en su cuello, y la sangre rápidamente corrió. La boca y los ojos de Bichara se abrieron. No podía gritar, y ya casi no podía respirar.

Segundos después, la criatura se levanto, una pequeña línea de sangre quedaba en la esquina de su labio, la retiro con su dedo índice y lo chupo.

"Sangre extranjera..." murmuró.

El cuerpo de Bichara yacía sin vida frente aquella criatura, el anillo aún en sus manos. Heero se hincó y lo retiró de la fría mano de Bichara.

Heero se levantó y cuando hizo esto, accidentalmente golpeo una pila de madera que yacían en callejón, la pila inmediatamente se derrumbó, Heero temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado el alboroto, brincó hacia el techo de una casa y desapareció en la noche.

Dentro del carruaje, Quatre no sabia que hacer, mirando a su alrededor paranoico y temeroso. Fijó su mirada en la ventana, esperando ver algo, pero sin éxito, miro hacia la otra ventana cerca de la puerta por donde Bichara había salido, nada.

Quatre escuchó algo desde fuera del carruaje o quizás fue su imaginación.

"¿hola...?" preguntó Quatre hacia la nada, aún mirando a su alrededor.

Quatre fijo su mirada a la ventana, algo increíblemente rápido cruzó. Quatre se alarmó.

"¿que fue eso?" se cuestionó Quatre. "¿Bichara?" la voz de Quatre estaba ahora temblorosa.

"¡¿Bichara!" Quatre grito preocupado, nuevamente algo cruzó por la otra ventana, Quatre tenía ya los ojos vidriosos de miedo. 'hay algo haya afuera... ¡quizás tiene a Bichara...!' pensó Quatre, ya no queriendo hacer más ruido.

Armado de valor, y curioso por lo sucedido, abrió la puerta del carruaje y salió.

"um... ¿Señor Carrocero?" preguntó Quatre. "¡wah!" gritó petrificado al ver el cadáver del Señor Collins.

"No deberías de estar aquí a estas horas" dijo una amable voz detrás de Quatre.

Quatre se volteó, para encontrarse con un hermoso muchacho oji-verde.

"Quien... ¿Quien es usted?" preguntó Quatre asustado.

"Mi nombre es Trowa... ¿cual es el suyo, joven?" preguntó caballerosamente el hombre que se hacia llamar Trowa.

"Quatre..."

"Quatre..." repitió Trowa, "hermoso"

Quatre se quedó mirándolo, como su estuviese en un tipo de trance. Sentía como aquellos ojos verdes lo desnudaban con la mirada.

"Bichara..." murmuro Quatre.

"¿Como dijo?"

"Bichara... mi..."

Quatre fue interrumpido por un sonido que se escucho del callejón.

"¿que fue eso?"

"sonó como si algo hubiese caído"

Quatre corrió al callejón, temeroso y a la vez curioso por saber que había ocurrido.

"¡¡Bichara!" grito Quatre asustado, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su acompañante.

"Mm... otro ataque..." comentó Trowa detrás del árabe.

"A… ¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Quatre sosteniendo

"Su cuello" murmuró Trowa.

Quatre volteó ligeramente la cabeza del cadáver y notó dos pequeños agujeros.

Quatre quedó perplejo al ver esto.

"Al parecer, es nuevo en esta cuidad, ¿donde es que vive? Es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas de la noche"

Quatre pensó si le debía de responder. "bueno... vivo en..." Quatre descansó el cuerpo sobre el suelo, y se levanto, y miró a aquella misteriosa persona.

Se pregunto que hacia él afuera, a estas horas de la noche si era tan peligroso como él decía.

Quatre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos caballos andando, Quatre salió del callejón. Y se topó con un carruaje, parecido al anterior pero un poco más grande.

Trowa se quedo mirando a esa dulce criatura, miró sus delicados y elegantes movimientos, cada cosa que él hacia parecía perfecta.

"¡Amo Quatre!" gritó una voz ambiguamente familiar, Quatre miró como aquel hombre, a quien llamaba Rashid, bajo acelerado del carruaje antes de que éste mismo se detuviera por completo.

" ¿Se encuentra bien, amo Quatre?" preguntó Rashid.

"si, estoy bien, pero..." murmuró Quatre, Quatre se volteó hacia atrás, mirando a Trowa, después al callejón y finalmente a Rashid nuevamente.

Rashid noto el cadáver de Bachira, y temeroso miró el carruaje, donde también apreció el cuerpo sin vida del carrocero.

"OH dios..." murmuro Rashid bajo su aliento.

"Este amable joven me…" comenzó Quatre mirando hacia atrás, pero no terminó la frase, ya que aquella misteriosa figura ya había desaparecido.

"¿Como dijo, amo?"

"nada..."

"suba al carruaje, amo Quatre, que los demás se encargaran de este desastre."

"er... si" murmuró Quatre aun cuestionándose sobre aquel hombre llamado Trowa.

Subió al carruaje, con más ayudantes, más espacio y se sintió más seguro.

El viaje hacia su nueva casa fue rápido, Quatre ni se percato de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aquel joven seguía en su mente, aquellos ojos verdes lo devoraban con esa mirada.

'_¡Esos ojos!'_ pensó Quatre frustrado.

El carruaje llegó a su nueva casa. Era grande, no tanto como la de Arabia, pero si una de las más grandes del lugar.

Al frente, tenia un enorme portón, dejando la afuera la vista de los curiosos, aquellas enormes puertas se abrieron mientras el carruaje se internaba.

Había dos jardines a los lados y en medio, la gran casa. Tenía aquel estilo ingles, largas ventanas, y estilos bizarros.

Quatre bajó del carruaje y admiró aquel lugar, dejo salir un suspiro, de cansancio, de asombro y de felicidad.

Quatre caminó hacia la puerta, con Rashid a su lado, quien le abrió la puerta y él entró. Las luces ya estaban encendidas y Quatre notó que los demás ayudantes ya habían acomodado el lugar. Todo estaba en su lugar.

"Sígame, amo Quatre" dijo Rashid.

Quatre lo siguió, subieron las escaleras, y siguieron hasta parar a una puerta. Rashid la abrió y entraron.

"wow..." murmuró Quatre al ver su nueva habitación.

"le agrada, amo Quatre?" Preguntó Rashid.

"si... mucho" murmuró Quatre sentándose en la cama mientras Rashid seguía en la puerta.

"sus pertenencias ya están en el armario, que descanse, amo Quatre. Mañana por la noche habrá un baile de disfraces." le dijo Rashid retirándose dejando Quatre solo en su nuevo cuarto.

Quatre no respondió, sabia que de todas maneras debía ir.

Quatre se recostó en la cama, y miró hacia el techo, y después su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, pensando aún en aquel oji-verde hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación estaba oscura, Tenía ese aroma colonial. Trowa entró a la oscura habitación. Sus ojos cerrados. Perdidos en sus pensamientos. Perdido en aquel muchacho árabe.

"Espero que te hayas divertido" dijo Trowa, su voz resonando en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Una lámpara se encendió desde la esquina del lugar, y un hombre sostenía un fósforo, mientras que una sonrisa se formó.

"sangre extranjera..." murmuró aquel misterioso hombre.

Trowa se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Sus ojos fijados en la mesa frente a él.

"...me muero por probar al muchacho" siguió la figura.

"aléjate de él, Heero." Respondió Trowa, mirando aquellos ojos azules. "Quatre es mío"

"Quatre... interesante nombre"

'_no más que él mismo'_ pensó Trowa.

"No te divertiste lo suficiente... aquel carrocero fue nada para ti" le dijo el tal Heero.

"fue suficiente" dijo simplemente Trowa levantándose del sillón y salió de la habitación. "son casi las 5 de la mañana"

"necesitas una buena noche de sexo" le dijo Heero.

"mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces" escuchó la voz de Trowa, "tal vez ese chico Duo este ahí"

Los ojos de Heero se iluminaron y se dirigió a su sarcófago. "más le vale"

El día pasaba rápido para aquellos dos inmortales, la noche era su día, y el día era su maldición. Ninguno de los dos escogió su destino, alguien lo hizo por ellos. Nadie sabe desde cuando estas maldiciones han caminado por la faz de la tierra.

Al menos ellos dos se tenían, no creyeron poder hacerlo solos. Ambos ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos años tenían, pero para el resto de los inocentes, solo eran unos buenos mozos de entre 18 y 20 años.

Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron lentamente, cuidadosamente abrió su sarcófago y se levantó. Miro desde lejos hacia fuera de la ventana, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse. Trowa caminó hacia la sala principal. El reloj ya marcaba las 7 de la noche.

Trowa se dirigió hacia un 'armario' lo abrió y encontró numerosas botellas, tomó una y se sentó en una de los sillones, el mismo de la anoche para ser exacto, colocó dos copas en la mesa de estar y vació algo de liquido de la botella.

Las copas se llenaron de un liquido de rojizo oscuro. Heero entro en la habitación, y miró sorprendido a Trowa quien ya le estrechaba una copa llena. Heero le sonrió. Murmuró un 'gracias' aceptando la copa.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, tomando aquel espeso liquido rojo lentamente. Cuando ambos terminaron, Trowa se dirigió a su sarcófago y tomó una máscara que le cubría solo los ojos. Era de color negro, con plumas de tonos grises, al igual que su traje.

Heero hizo lo mismo, pero su máscara era de color negro con plumas blancas mientras que su traje era de color negro.

Ambos salieron de su casa. Trowa cerró con llave detrás suyo.

"¿ansioso?" preguntó Heero.

"una buena noche de sexo, ¿no?" le respondió Trowa con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El enorme salón ya estaba lleno, hombres y mujeres de la alta sociedad se encontraban ahí. Todos con diferentes máscaras, una más extravagante que la otra. Los meseros sirviendo aperitivos con alto detalle y calidad.

Quatre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en una de las esquinas. Traía puesto un traje de color azul grisáceo, una máscara de un color azul más fuerte con brillantina y lentejuelas alrededor de color oro.

Miró a su alrededor con esperanzado.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" preguntó un joven sentándose al lado del rubio.

"no exactamente" le respondió Quatre.

La persona se sentó, tenía una larga trenza y unos ojos de tono azulado pero con un toque de morado.

"Muchas gracias por invitarme a Inglaterra, Duo"

"no hay de que, además las familias deben estar unidas, ¿no, hermanito?"

Quatre rió, no había duda de que Duo no era su hermano real, simplemente se amaban como tal, después de todo, Quatre solo tenía unas 29 hermanas y era el único varón, así que Duo como su hermano no estaba tan mal como parecía.

"¿Esperabas que alguien viniese?" preguntó Duo.

Quatre se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, "si..."

"¿puedes decirme quien es? Tal vez lo conozca"

Quatre lo miró sorprendido, "su nombre es Trowa"

"mmm... si... creo saber quien es, ¿alto? ¿Pelo castaño? ¿Ojos verdes? Con un cuerpazo que..."

"Duo!" Quatre grito sonrojado.

"se quien es" le dijo Duo riéndose. "¿como es que lo conoces?" preguntó Duo curioso.

"bueno, ayer que llegué, ocurrió algo muy extraño, el carrocero fue asesinado y Bichara igual, pero... este tal Trowa, salió de la nada, y me acompañó, pero... después desapareció."

"¿asesinados? No me digas que tenían dos agujeros en sus cuellos"

"si, exactamente... el caso es, que lo conocí la noche pasada, y... quiero encontrarlo de nuevo" le dijo sonriente Quatre.

Duo lo miró, un poco sorprendido.

"Sígueme"

Duo se levantó del sillón. Quatre obedeció.

Ambos pasaron por el salón, caras conocidas y amables desconocidas. Quatre y Duo llegaron hasta otro sillón que se encontraba hasta el otro lado del salón.

"Buenas noches Heero, Buenas noches Trowa" dijo Duo sentándose al lado de Heero dejando a Quatre parado frente al sillón y a las tres.

"Quatre él es Heero" le dijo Duo recargándose en Heero. Quatre asintió lentamente. "este... buenas noches" respondió temeroso.

"y ya conoces a Trowa..."

Quatre se sonrojó volteándose hacia Trowa, quien ya estaba levantado. El corazón de Quatre se aceleró, y aún más cuando vio que Trowa tomó su mano y le besó.

'_Sus manos son muy suaves'_ pensó Quatre y sonrió. Aun sonrojado.

Duo se rió al ver a Quatre sonrojado. "es tan tierno" le murmuró a Heero al oído y besándolo un poco.

"no comiences algo que no piensas terminar" le murmuró Heero.

"pues tu eres el que siempre termina jodiéndome" le respondió Duo con la misma voz baja.

"Quatre, Trowa... les... daremos un poco de privacidad" les dijo Duo tomando de la mano a Heero y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

"ellos eran quienes la necesitaban" comentó Trowa. Quatre solo sonrió. "¿Quieres sentarte?"

Quatre asintió con la cabeza, aun estaba nervioso y no se diga sonrojado.

"No sabía que conocías a Duo"

"él... es mi mejor amigo" le respondió Quatre sonriendo.

'_que bella sonrisa, no cabe duda que es todo un ángel' _pensó Trowa, entonces lo golpeó, la ironía del asunto, '_un ángel y un vampiro, un mortal y un inmortal'_

Esto le hizo reflexionar acerca de la relación de Heero y Duo. Un humano y un inmortal. Lo suyo era más como amor-odio. Aunque ambos no buscaban algo serio, al parecer el amor que se tenían se estaba apoderando de su asunto.

A Trowa realmente le gustaba este muchacho, pero no podrían llegar a nada, después de todo, toda persona que había caído por Trowa y viceversa, debía morir tarde o temprano.

Trowa disfrutaría cada momento con aquel muchacho. Le recordaba mucho a una joven que conoció una década atrás. Nunca olvidaría su nombre. Middi Une. Probablemente fue a la única persona que verdaderamente amó.

Pelo dorado y ojos azul cielo, justo como Quatre.

"Nunca he ido a Arabia" comentó Trowa intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

"Deberías, si quieres... algún día, podrías ir conmigo..."

Trowa le sonrió. Miró aquellos labios, algo sonrojados, que brillaban por ser tocados. Trowa se acercó, mirando aquellos ojos azules que ahora parecían indecisos y algo temerosos.

Sus labios se unieron, encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen sido destinados a estar juntos. Quatre se sonrojo.

'y... pensé que sus manos eran suaves... ojala y pudiese tocar el resto de él'

Quatre sintió aquella suavidad, para después sentir su dulce lengua explorando. Quatre no se percató de haber abierto su boca. Sus lenguas bailaron. Sus ojos cerrados. Quatre dejo salir un pequeño gemido al sentir ese placer. El beso se volvió más y más apasionado. Los brazos de Quatre rodearon el cuello de Trowa.

Ambos se recostaron en el sillón, Trowa sobre Quatre. Las manos de Trowa fueron explorando el cuerpo del árabe sobre su ropa. Los brazos de Trowa se detuvieron de pronto y terminó el beso.

Quatre abrió los ojos curioso, para encontrarse con el oji-verde mirándolo. Quatre aún seguía sonrojado. Una de las manos de Trowa fue a la de Quatre.

"ven" murmuró Trowa.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón. Ojos curiosos mirándolos por la sesión que acababan de tener. Quatre evadió las miradas mirando la mano de Trowa sobre la suya.

'a donde me llevará' pensó Quatre.

Ambos subieron unas escaleras que estaban hasta el otro lado del salón. Llegaron a un largo pasillo, con pinturas y estatuas lo adornaban. Había numerosas puertas a los lados. Trowa paró frente a una.

"realmente te deseo" dijo en el oído del árabe. El corazón de Quatre se aceleró y se dio cuenta del asunto. Al ver que Trowa esperaba su respuesta, entendió que él no lo obligaría hacer algo que no quisiese.

Quatre sonrió. Se sentía feliz por tal oferta. Quería sentir más de él. Quería estar con él. Quatre asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Trowa parecía aliviado.

Trowa le dio un beso en la mejilla y giró la perilla. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dentro, había una enorme cama bien hecha.

Quatre avanzó unos pasos hacia dentro, mientras que Trowa se quedó atrás.

"vaya" suspiró Quatre al ver la belleza, y la arquitectura del cuarto.

Unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon desde detrás. Trowa comenzó a besarle el cuello. Quatre cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sentir.

Trowa podía oler esa dulce sangre correr por las venas en el cuello. No... No podía… No podía atacar a tal dulzura de persona. Al menos no aún.

Debía resistirse a tal tentación. Sin embargo, con que esta persona que le perteneciera será suficiente... por ahora.

Sus besos vagaron de su cuello, hasta sus labios, sus brazos aún alrededor del árabe. Se dirigieron a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol comenzó a entrar la habitación, su mundo se despertó, los ojos de Quatre se abrieron, y notó que había dos fuertes brazos alrededor de él. Quatre sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Los brazos de Trowa lo abrazaron un poco mas fuerte, y Quatre se dio cuanta que estaba que Trowa recién había despertado. .

"mmm..." murmuró Trowa adormilado.

"buenos días" dijo Quatre. Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron un poco más, entonces, lo sintió, una abrasadora luz. Una calcinadora luz. Una mortal luz. Los ojos se Trowa se abrieron de sorpresa y saltó afuera de la cama agitado.

"¿que pasa?" preguntó Quatre alarmado.

Trowa rápidamente se puso su ropa. Trowa miró a su ángel maldito. Bañado con la luz del sol. ¡_Ese sol!_

"lo siento" murmuró Trowa, tomando su antifaz y saliendo de la habitación apresurado.

"es... ¡espera!" grito Quatre. Rápidamente salió de la habitación en busca de su nuevo amante, pero cuando del cuarto no había nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Donde carajo esta Trowa!" gritó Heero en la sala, si, era de día, pero no había ventana alguna en su casa.

Heero estaba preocupado, _Trowa no es tan tonto como para quedarse dormido y olvidar irse antes del amanecer._ Pensó Heero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa se puso su capa, cubriendo su cara para darse sombra, sin embargo, el solo apenas y estaba saliendo y sería difícil esconderse de él. Al menos su casa no estaba tan lejos y llegaría en menos de cinco minutos.

Corrió rápidamente por las calles, era de mañana, no había mucha gente. Podía sentir el sol perforando su piel, y sus ojos siendo calcinados por la luz. Rápidamente llegó a su casa.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue bienvenido con un aire fresco y lo más importante sin sol, sin embargo ese alivio fue interrumpido con rápidos pasos que provenían del pasillo.

Rápidamente Heero entró llegó a frente a Trowa, quien pensó que sus ojos estarían llenos de rabia, ira, enojo, sin embargo, se encontró con algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Heero.

Expresaba preocupación, incluso Trowa casi podía decir que sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos. Heero caminó hacia Trowa, la tensión aumentaba más. Trowa se quedo ahí congelado. Trowa se perdió en los ojos de Heero, se perdió del resto del mundo.

Una cachetada en su mejilla derecha lo despertó y miró a Heero. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Trowa quedó perplejo, su boca moviéndose para pedir disculpas pero no salió sonido alguno.

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS...! ¡¡6NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME ESO!" gritó Heero.

La mano de Trowa se dirigió hacia su mejilla que ardía y había obtenido color rojizo.

"Heero..." murmuró Trowa, pero fue interrumpido al sentir unos labios colapsar fuertemente sobre los suyos, y después una lengua en su boca. El movimiento fue brusco e inesperado.

Los labios de Heero dejaron los de Trowa.

"Nunca... vuelvas a hacer eso" murmuró Heero nuevamente.

"perdona..." murmuró Trowa.

Heero se volteó, escondiendo sus emociones nuevamente.

"¿y como estuvo el pequeño? Estoy seguro que no esta muerto, o... al menos no bebiste ni una gota de él" le dijo Heero.

"¿como sabes tanto?"

"estas más pálido que la nieve" le dijo Heero.

Es verdad, sin beber sangre, su piel se volvería más pálida, y además Trowa comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Trowa siguió a Heero lentamente hasta la sala, Trowa se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió, se encontraba solo en la sala. Tenía una manta sobre él y estaba recostado.

Trowa miró el reloj, ya las ocho de la noche. Trowa hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse del sillón, pero fue envano. Heero entro a la sala. Algo en sus brazos. Trowa no podía distinguir bien, su visión estaba borrosa.

Heero aventó el cuerpo hacia el suelo. La visión de Trowa se volvió un poco más clara. Era un muchacho, rápidamente la memoria de Trowa trabajó, no, no era posible que Heero háyase matado a Quatre, pero después notó que este joven ni siquiera era güero.

"Heero..."

"come, esta dormido"

Trowa se levantó lentamente, y cayó al lado del cuerpo. Trowa se dirigió hacia su cabeza y después a su cuello.

La mente de Trowa se borró por completo. Solo había una palabra, un color, y un pensamiento.

Sangre.

Trowa remojó sus labios, abrió su boca, y enterró sus dos colmillos en el cuello del muchacho. La sangre corrió rápidamente. El deseo consumió a Trowa, tan rápido como el consumía el liquido.

Trowa siguió bebiendo, estaba conciente de que Heero seguía en la sala, pero no le importó. Siguió bebiendo. Heero corrió hacia él asustado. Separándolo del cuerpo justo a tiempo antes de que el muchacho muriera. Trowa lamió las últimas gotas que quedaban en sus labios.

"Queda toda una noche" murmuró Heero en el oído de Trowa. La piel de Trowa comenzó a tomar un tono más aperlado. Se levanto del suelo lentamente, aún la mirada de Heero sobre él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TSUGUKU

Pueden leer el fic completo con todo y lemon jujuju en mi pagina

http/ichia03. 


	2. Chapter 2:: Pasado

Dos sombras corrieron silenciosas a través de las oscuras calles de Londres, dejando atrás solo el viento. El deseo les carcomía lento mientras corrían más rápido. Finalmente, dieron vuelta en una calle más escondida y callada. Los dos cuerpos decidieron caminar lento a partir de ese lugar, sus respiraciones no estaban alteradas y ni una gota de sudor caía por sus frentes.

Trowa miro alrededor, la angosta calle estaba habitada por numerosas casas de burlesco. Damas y otras personas no tan damiselas se asomaban por las ventanas y las dueñas esperaban en la puerta. Los ojos de Trowa vagaron de puerta en puerta, olía el sexo en cada pequeña ventisca, quería entrar a la primera casa que estaba al alcance, violarse y matar a quien sea que estuviera disponible – siempre y cuando sea una persona linda – pero debía esperar.

Si esperaba, todo seria mejor.

Trowa decidió no torturarse y miro hacia el frente ignorando las puertas. Heero por otro lado ya estaba decidido y concentrado, sabía a que iba a ese lugar. Para no ir.

Extraño pero bastante lógico en su mente. Iban a un solo lugar, al lugar de los pecados, el sexo y la bebida. A Trowa le encantaba ir a ese lugar, después de todo era lo que lo definía, sin embargo, Heero perdió el interés de ese lugar poco tiempo después de conocer a una persona.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, y al final, se lograba divisar una luz de tono naranja y brillante, la música, los gritos y la euforia ya se oían en sus sensibles oídos. Trowa sonrió, Heero sintió como el pulso de este se acelero, como estaba emocionado en llegar a ese lugar y desquitarse con todo y con todos.

Pero Heero tenía otro plan.

Al terminar la calle, Trowa no le dio importancia a Heero y se separo de el, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de trovadores, y músicos alternativos que rondaban de ciudad en ciudad. Trowa se acerco a ellos una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, le dieron su flauta usual y Trowa era parte de la fiesta a partir de ese momento.

Heero por otro lado suspiro, giro los ojos y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del lugar, ofrecían el sexo y la bebida gratis por donde sea, sin embargo Heero ya no le importaba este lugar, salio por otra calle para dejar atrás la música y los gritos.

Heero siguió caminando y vagando por las calles por lo menos quince minutos, el lugar al que se dirigía ya no habían casas de sexo, ya no había mujeres u hombres en cada esquina con ojos lujuriosos. Solo había antorchas encendidas de vez en cuando, niebla un poco densa en el suelo de las calles.

Heero llego a una amplia propiedad que era rodeada por una gran barda de ladrillos, sigilosamente brinco la barda con gran agilidad y corrió hacia una de las ventanas en el segundo piso. La abrió y entro casi como una sombra a la gran casa. Los pasillos del lugar estaban casi desolados con las luces apagadas. Heero se detuvo en una puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió para encontrarse con una cama solitaria.

Cerro la puerta detrás de el y se adentro hacia el centro de la habitación. Escucho un silbido que provenía desde el baño, abrió lenta la puerta para verse con la tina de mármol con un delicioso cuerpo desnudo murmurando una canción.

Heero sonrió, camino lento hacia la tina del amplio baño y le tapo la boca. Ojos violeta azulados se abrieron de sorpresa y sus manos se dirigieron hacia la mano que ahora casi le ahogaba.

"soy yo, Duo" susurro Heero lento.

Duo se relajo, mientras que Heero retiraba su mano.

"casi me matas del susto!" se quejo Duo enojado volteándose hacia Heero mientras se hundía en la tina.

Heero giro los ojos, "si hubiera dicho 'hola, como estas?' también hubieras gritado de sorpresa"

Duo hizo puchero debajo del agua, mientras que su nariz y ojos aun estaban fuera, su pelo que ahora estaba suelto se esparcía por toda la tina sin enredarse.

"parece que llegue en buen momento" dijo Heero con una pequeña sonrisa.

"y pror bwen mowentov swignica cwashondo" dijo Duo por debajo de agua sacando burbujas.

"puedo unirme?" pregunto Heero con los ojos brillosos.

"nop" dijo Duo enojado levantando su cara un poco, "sacaras toda el agua de la tina y se enfriara"

"entrare de todos modos" dijo Heero quitándose la capa.

"pero el agua fría no es divertida" dijo Duo levantándose enojado. Heero levanto una ceja a ver a Duo totalmente desnudo, con su pelo desarreglado y mojado. Duo se sonrojo y volvió a hundirse en la tina. "no puedo mandar a pedir mas agua caliente porque te verán aquí" dijo Duo girando los ojos, "si quieres, espera en la cómoda a que termine de bañarme y en un momento voy para allá"

"pero esperar no es divertido" dijo Heero.

"pues ni modo" dijo Duo sacándole la lengua.

Heero suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cama dejando la puerta abierta, miro alrededor de la habitación, sin que nada atrapara su atención se sentó en la cama para esperar a Duo, la puerta del baño seguía abierta mientras que escuchaba a Duo tararear.

"Y Trowa?" pregunto Duo curioso.

"se quedo en la fiesta" respondió Heero callado.

"la fiesta? Que fiesta? Hubo fiesta y no me invitaste?"

"no es como la fiesta a la que asistimos el otro día, si fueras a una de estas te tramarías" respondió Heero.

"pues que hay ahí?"

Heero suspiro, "OH su gran alteza Maxwell rodeado de bienes materiales, protegido de las crueles y frías calles de Londres, ahí solo hay bebida, sexo, música y sexo"

"Sexo?" pregunto Duo, "pues suena interesante"

Heero escucho la pequeña risa de Duo, "creeme, no te gustaría estar ahí... el sexo es ofrecido donde sea y con quien sea"

"tienen sexo... públicamente?" pregunto Duo con un tono de asco.

"si" dijo Heero, "puedes bailar, beber y tener sexo en la primera pared disponible que veas..."

Heero escucho como el agua de la tina se movía y después vio a Duo salir con un camisón largo con una toalla en manos intentando secarse el pelo.

"no te creo" dijo Duo sonriendo, "entiendo que la gente quiera sexo pero así?"

Heero encogió los hombros, "solo porque tu creciste rodeado de riquezas y un poco de muerte no significa que otros no ofrezcan su cuerpo por dinero"

Duo sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de Heero rodeándole con los brazos el cuello, "pero tu no me pagas... no eres como los de esa fiesta"

"no, no te pago" dijo Heero sonriendo, "porque me enamore de ti"

"aun suena raro viniendo de ti" respondió Duo. Heero encogió los hombros ignorando el comentario de este.

Duo sonrió divertido, "algún día me llevaras a una fiesta como esa?"

Heero levanto una ceja, "quieres ir?"

Duo asintió lento acercándose a los labios de Heero, "si... seria divertido y estoy curioso. También que haya crecido entre riquezas no significa que no tengo sentido de aventura y curiosidad, quiero ver como el resto de la gente me envidia al tener a alguien como tu"

Heero junto sus labios con los de Duo, "a la mayoría no le importaría... están demasiado ebrios"

"pues entonces, tengamos sexo... entre bebida, música, baile, una pared y alguien borracho atrás" dijo Duo, "seria divertido, quiero salir de esta casa y probar realmente lo que el bajo mundo tiene que ofrecer"

Duo comenzó a moverse en el regazo de Heero para ocasionar fricción mientras que sus labios seguían el beso, sus respiraciones agitadas se hacían sentir en la mejilla del otro para no cortar su beso. Duo sentía el miembro de Heero despertar bajo el, mientras que sus manos rondaban desde su cuello hasta su espalda.

Knock Knock

"Señor Maxwell" dijo la criada entrando a la habitación con varias toallas en mano. Duo se levanto rápido y tiro a Heero de la cama, quien se escondió al lado de esta y lentamente se metió abajo.

"que paso?" pregunto Duo normal, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza e inocentemente la coloco en su cintura para cubrir su... su.

"aquí hay varias toallas, y vine a limpiar la tina" respondió.

"no, esta bien" sonrió Duo, "límpiala mañana, esta noche no quiero interrupciones, estoy cansado"

"si señor" respondió la criada dejando las toallas en la cama. Se volteo y salio de la habitación.

"no le pusiste candado" dijo Duo.

Heero salio debajo de la cama frunciendo el ceño, "no tenias porque aventarme así"

"no tendría, si hubieras cerrado con llave" dijo Duo cruzando los brazos yendo hacia la puerta y poniendo el cerrojo.

"lo olvide" susurro Heero sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

"eso es si que es raro" dijo Duo acercándose a Heero, "que paso?"

"es Trowa... no sabes si ocurrió alguna otra cosa con el niño güero la otra noche?" pregunto Heero curioso.

"no mucho, no he hablado con Quatre... solo tengo entendido que pasaron la noche juntos"

Duo abrazo a Heero por detrás, "por cierto, Trowa esta teniendo sexo en una pared?"

"no estoy seguro, no creo. El vive para la música y la bebida, el sexo sucio ahí... de vez en cuando, pero le gusta mas tocar música con los trovadores y esas cosas" respondió Heero sonriendo un poco y recargándose hacia Duo. "necesitaba desquitarse un poco, ha estado distraído"

"y consecuentemente tu estas preocupado" comento Duo.

Heero asintió lento.

"yo también" continuo Duo, "pero por Quatre... el no es de los que... se entregan nada mas porque si, si tu amigo le hace algo lo matare"

Heero sonrió ante la ironía de la situación. Sin embargo, era cierto que Trowa le gustaba jugar con las personas... en más de una forma, pero aun así, la forma en que el chico le afecto a Trowa definidamente no era un juego.

Duo miro a Heero expectativo, esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo alguna.

Duo suspiro y se separo de Heero, "no quiero que Quatre salga lastimado... dile eso a Trowa"

"lo haré" respondió Heero.

Eran momentos como ese en que realmente odiaba ser un amo de la oscuridad, vivir para siempre y enamorarse y perder a aquella persona especial. Duele y mucho, y Trowa sufrió por ello de la mala manera. Heero por otro lado aun tenía algo más de suerte. Duo, su Duo aun seguía allí. Pero tarde o temprano...

"Heero?"

Heero volteo a ver a Duo rápido. "mande?"

"vas a cogerme o no?" pregunto Duo sonriendo divertido.

Heero no sonrió, solo lo miro con ojos de lujuria y sin brillo en los ojos.

"Ven" susurro Heero mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama indicando que Duo se sentara de nuevo en sus piernas. Duo lo hizo y volteo a la puerta para asegurarse de que ya no hubiera interrupciones.

"no hablemos mas de Trowa" susurro Heero besando a Duo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quatre se encontraba en su cama intentando dormir.

Suspiro por un beso no dado.

Había tenido sexo con una persona que recién termino de conocer, y esta persona... se fue. Lo dejo. Quatre quería llorar, probablemente jamás volvería a ver a Trowa. Pero esa noche sintió mas que solo atracción física, no podía llamarlo amor pero fue algo profundo.

Quizás por eso no se sentía tan deprimido como debía, por otro lado, sentía que se encontraría con Trowa tarde o temprano.

No había hablado con Duo desde la fiesta, había estado ocupado con los asuntos por los cuales había venido a Inglaterra. Solo llevaba un par de días y ya tenia reuniones y conferencias programadas. No quería ni pensar en eso, quería dormir, Y cuando por fin sentía el sueño envolverle... podía sentir las caricias de Trowa, sus manos expertas por su cuerpo, sus besos...

"Maldición" susurro Quatre acomodándose en la cama boca abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa se encontraba ya en lo que quedaba de sus sentidos, sus manos se movían por los pequeños botones de la flauta transversal automáticamente, sintiendo la música que el instrumento producía y la música que el resto del grupo creaba. Entre abrió sus ojos para que su mente se diera cuenta que el ambiente, las demás personas seguían ahí afuera. Sus ojos siguieron a las personas ahí, ebrios, lujuriosos y felices olvidando todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron hacia una persona que se encontraba bebiendo en un pequeño rincón lejos del resto pero aun así ahí presente. Era rubio, ojos azules y Trowa por un momento negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que una persona como Quatre se háyase en un lugar así.

Esta persona sintió como si alguien lo miraba, olvido su bebida y miro a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en un viejo amigo de su pasado. Ambas miradas se encontraban, Trowa se dio cuenta que no era el inocente Quatre sin embargo, era solo Zechs. Su largo pelo estaba amarrada en una cola de caballo escondida detrás de el.

Zechs se levanto como pudo y se dirigió hacia el grupo de trovadores. Trowa noto esto y sonrió dejando el instrumento y agradeciendo al grupo por el tiempo compartido.

Trowa camino derecho hacia Zechs encontrándose a mitad de camino con el, Zechs llego hasta Trowa y se recargo fuerte en su hombro.

"Hola amor" susurro Zechs como pudo coordinar.

Trowa sonrió y giro los ojos, lo abrazo para apoyarlo en su cuerpo y se adentraron a un bar para sentarse calmadamente.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía Zechs" dijo Trowa colocando sus codos en la mesa y recargando sus manos en su barbilla.

"no me digas sex" respondió serio, segundos después, lanzo una carcajada y Trowa suspiro. "soy sexo con patas"

Trowa sonrió ante las tonterías que decía su viejo amigo, "que haces aquí?"

"pasaba por aquí" respondió Zechs, "me colé en un barco desde Estados Unidos, las cosas han estado difíciles allá"

Trowa miro curioso a Zechs, quizás podría aprovechar la ebriedad de el para saber mas información de lo que debía.

"porque dices eso?" pregunto Trowa.

"bueno..." susurro Zechs, "el idiota de Trieze ha andado comiendo gente que no debía..."

"comiendo?" pregunto Trowa.

"Si, chapándoles el imbecil" respondió Zechs riéndose nuevamente.

Trowa suspiro frustrado, quizás era hora para el plan B.

'No creo que pueda sacarla nada de información en ese estado' pensó Trowa.

"No me he alimentado mucho" comento Zechs, "en el barco donde venia solo había sangre sucia pero ni modo, me tuve que aguantar"

Trowa asintió. "comprendo, aquí solo llegan y se van gente demasiado mezclada con otras razas, su sangre sabe salada y demasiado metálica para mi gusto, es difícil encontrar algo bueno"

Zechs rió fuerte. Trowa realmente no pensaba que su comentario fuera gracioso en lo absoluto, pero bueno.

Llego una mesera con un par de bebidas embriagantes y las coloco en su mesa.

"Oe!" grito Zechs tomando por la cadera a la mesera, "eres una linda puta... me encantaría _cojerte_"

Trowa volteo a su alrededor y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

La chica no dijo nada, solo sonrió y miro a Trowa.

"pues si tu amigo se nos une" respondió la chica.

Trowa negó con la cabeza, "no... yo-

"vamos Trowa, no seas un pinche aguafiestas" dijo Zechs, "como que tu y Heero no han tenido tanto sexo, así que u-ne-te-nos... como en los viejos tiempos"

"Paso" dijo Trowa.

"Eh?! Porque?!" mas que una pregunta, fue un grito departe de Zechs, tiro a la chica a un lado y se acerco a Trowa. "Y porque no?!"

"yo..." susurro Trowa. Antes, Trowa jamás podía negarse al sexo, rara vez decía que no, menos a un trío con una chica linda que parecía atrevida.

Antes no conocía a Quatre.

Trowa cerro los ojos, "no puedo"

Zechs miro enfadado a Trowa, la bebida le había opacado la mente y solo sentía un creciente enojo.

Trowa no sabia porque había negado una oferta, es decir, Quatre no era el centro de su vida. Quatre solo fue una coincidencia que paso, no era como si se estuviera guardando por Quatre. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba al respecto, porque sentía que si tenia sexo con alguien mas traicionaría y lastimaría a Quatre enormemente... sin siquiera tener formalidad de pareja.

"perdón Zechs" susurro Trowa.

Zechs se levanto fuerte de la mesa y le tomo por el collar a Trowa. Trowa podía oler el alcohol en su viejo amigo, veía de cercas los ojos un poco desorbitados como si miraran más allá.

"No vine por nada, Tro-chan" dijo Zechs lo mas coherentemente posible.

"entonces a que viniste?" pregunto Trowa, "le echaste la culpa a Trieze pero veo que es otra cosa"

Zechs soltó a Trowa y se recargo con el, el odio y el enojo olvidados inmediatamente.

"Trieze dijo que Padre estaba enojado contigo y con Heero por haber escapado y que los anda buscando. Además de que Trieze empeoro todo alimentándose y matando a la hija de un viejo poderoso que estaba de visita en los Estados Unidos, Padre se enojo mucho..."

Trowa miro a Zechs, hace mucho que no había escuchado hablar de su 'Padre' aquel que los había convertido, a Trowa, a Heero y a Zechs. Sin embargo, Trowa no tomo muy bien el hecho de su transformación y escapo una noche intentando negar todo lo que había sucedido, Heero afortunadamente lo siguió y evito que hiciera alguna tontería.

Desde entonces, Trowa confió siempre en Heero sin importar que, después de todo era mayor que el y podría enseñarle como se debía, no como aquel imbecil que los obligaba a llamarle padre y hacer trabajos para el.

Una noche, se escabulleron a un barco y tardaron varios meses en llegar. De hecho, se supone que irían a Italia pero los del barco los encontraron antes y los echaron en la enrome isla de Inglaterra. Y ahí se quedaron.

"no me importa" dijo Trowa, "tu no nos delataras, verdad hermano?"

Zechs miro a Trowa y sonrió, "no"

'De todas maneras esta tan ebrio que mañana pensara que es un sueño o no lo recordara en lo absoluto' pensó Trowa.

'pero... para que Padre haya mandado a Zechs desde Estados Unidos debe ser serio... no he escuchado de el en decadas'

"porque Padre me busca, Zechs?" pregunto Trowa curioso mientras acomodaba la mesa y las sillas porque se había cansado de sostener a Zechs.

Zechs encogió los hombros, "dice que corren peligro aquí, que es mejor que regresen pero sabe que no lo harán solo porque si"

"Si mañana recuerdas algo Zechs, dile no vamos a regresar. Estamos bien aquí y que nos podemos proteger"

Zechs asintió, "siempre fuiste su favorito, sabes?"

Trowa suspiro fuerte, "si lo se, jamás comprendí eso"

'jamas comprendí porque me convirtió a mi...' pensó Trowa.

FLASHBACK

Un Trowa de nueve años corría por un pequeño bosque, persiguiendo a una chica de unos once años. Ambos reían felizmente hasta que la chica llego a un gran árbol el cual se dedico a escalar hasta llegar a una rama estable pero alta.

"Baja Cathy" dijo Trowa sonriendo, "sabes que no puedo subir, además puedes caerte"

Catherine rió, y le saco la lengua. "no no, eres un niño y los niños deberían de ser capaces de subir a árboles"

"eres una chica y las chicas deben de aprender a cocinar y a tejer telas!" grito Trowa desde abajo cruzando los brazos. "no a subir árboles, le diré a mama"

"no te atreves" dijo Cathy sonriendo.

"a que si!"Respondio Trowa.

"A que no"

Y así continuaron con su discusión por unos momentos más, hasta que ninguno de los dos noto que el lugar se había oscurecido más y que comenzó a hacer mas frío de lo que debía.

Los dos niños se quedaron callados al notar su entorno y Trowa de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Escuchó un grito de terror de Catherine y Trowa por inercia volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con su captor. Le cubrieron la boca, los ojos y le amarraron las manos rápidamente.

Catherine intento bajar del árbol sin embargo, si lo hacia demasiado rápido caería y probablemente se fracturaría el brazo, romperse la cabeza o morir.

"Hermano!" grito Catherine, vio como tres hombres encapuchados fácilmente tomaron de sorpresa al pequeño, uno de ellos volteo hacia la niña en el árbol y Catherine se encontró con dos ojos blancos e inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

Trowa escucho a su hermana y enseguida un golpe en el suelo. No quería...

Y la oscuridad lo embargo.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba solo en una habitación oscura, sobre una cama bastante incomoda. Trowa miro a su alrededor intentando buscar algo con que encender alguna vela. Frunció el ceño y salio de la cama.

La puerta lentamente se abrió para encontrarse con un niño un poco más grande que el, tenia ojos azules y pelo café oscuro.

"Hola" susurro Trowa mirando extraño al chico.

"Hola" respondió.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y Trowa volvió a hablar, "donde estoy?"

El niño encogió los hombros.

"no sabes? Sabes donde esta Cathy? Mi hermana?"

El niño volvió a encoger los hombros.

"sabes porque estoy aquí?"

El niño negó con la cabeza.

"ya veo" susurro Trowa triste. El niño se acerco a Trowa y lo abrazo lento.

"yo no se donde están mis papas" comento el niño.

, "soy Trowa" susurro Trowa.

"Heero"

"gracias Heero" dijo Trowa separándose del mayor. Los dos niños se quedaron viendo y Trowa sonrió poco a poco.

"vas a vivir aquí a partir de hoy" dijo Heero caminando hacia la puerta, "ven, te muestro el lugar"

Trowa siguió a Heero, "pero yo quiero estar con mi mama y mi papa y mi hermana"

Heero negó con la cabeza, "todos los que llegan aquí, se quedan aquí"

"pero-

"esas son las reglas" interrumpió Heero, "te mostrare el lugar y luego te diré las reglas"

Trowa guardo silencio y miro al suelo mientras caminaba.

"donde despertaste es tu cuarto, el de la derecha es el mío, y el de la izquierda es de Zechs" dijo Heero indicando las puertas.

"Y aquella, es el de Papa" dijo Heero indicando una gran puerta doble al fina del pasillo.

"papa?" pregunto Trowa.

"dice que le llamemos así, que es nuestro padre" dijo Heero, "y si no lo hacemos, nos castiga"

"entonces, tu eres mi hermano Heero" dijo Trowa sonriendo. Heero sonrió de regreso y asintió.

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con una sala, "aquí es solo para recibir visitas. La biblioteca esta allá por si quieres leer, hay juegos de ajedrez y de cartas también. La cocina es por aquel pasillo y jamás se entra ahí, el comedor es por allá" dijo Heero indicando los lugares.

"ahora las reglas" dijo Heero, "tu cuarto siempre debe de estar arreglado, a Papa no le gusta que este un solo objeto fuera de su lugar. Jamás molestas a Papa en su habitación a menos que el te llame, la sala es solo para recibir visitas y las visitas no deben de convivir contigo a menos que tu seas quien este abajo y puedas abrirles. Debes ser cordial con ellos pero no socialices."

Trowa asintió.

"no se entra a la cocina, ahí las criadas son quien hacen el trabajo y solo molestaremos. La biblioteca esta abierta todo el tiempo así que cuando quieras. La hora de la cena es a las siete de la noche y de estudio a las cinco de la tarde, entendido?"

"estudio?" pregunto Trowa.

"si, sobre matematicas, fisica, ciencias..." respondio Heero.

"pero... porque?" pregunto Trowa.

Heero guardo silencio, sabia lo que Trowa preguntaba, sabia su razon, sabia lo que implicaba. Pero no tenia una respuesta.

"no se" respondio Heero mirando al suelo. "no se porque estamos aquí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa ordeno otra bebida y Zechs ya se encontraba casi inconsciente en la mesa balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

"Zechs" llamo Trowa picándolo en la cabeza, "Zechs"

"dime?" pregunto Zechs.

"cuanto tiempo te quedaras?"

"no se... no tengo donde quedarme, estuve en ese rincón tres dias"

Trowa sintio esa leve preocupación por su 'hermano' y le ofrecio quedarse en su casa por el tiempo que fuera. Zechs acordo y se dirigieron a la casa para encontrarla vacia.

"Y Heero?" pregunto Zechs.

"jodiendo por ahí"


End file.
